Thanks to a Nightmare!
by Think Purple 54
Summary: If she didn't had that Nightmare she wouldn't wake up, and she would miss all the fun! better than it sounds, 3/4 one shot! short and sweet


**A/N: This Idea had been stuck on my head for days, and now it's time to let it out.**

**Wally/Kuki One shot, Short and Cute!**

**I hope you like it!**

**I hope you review!**  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

It was one of the nights that the KND members spend in the tree house, while everyone was sleeping was sleeping in their rooms peacefully, Kuki woke Up panicking she just had a bad dream, it was actually the worst nightmare she ever had.

She looked at her rainbow monkey clock on the wall "It's only 2 in the morning, I can't wake up now" She tried to sleep but her nightmare was stuck in her Head.

Maybe hot chocolate will make me feel better She though.

She got out of her bed and went to the kitchen, what she didn't know that there was a surprise for her in the kitchen.

"W-Wally?" Kuki's eyes widened she wasn't expecting anyone in the kitchen now.

"Kuki? What are doing here? Why aren't you asleep?" He asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" She told him.

"Couldn't sleep, So I came to make my self a sandwich, What about you?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep too, So I came to make some hot chocolate" She replied.

"Ya food always helps, But why couldn't you sleep?" He asked again.

"I just had the worst Nightmare ever"

"Let me guess about Rainbow dorkies? Again right?" He rolled his eyes.

"No worse" She started to tear up a little.

"It's okay, It's okay don't cry it was just a dream" He comforted her.

She wiped her tears and said "I am going to make some hot chocolate, Want some?"

"Yeah sure, Why not? You want a sandwich?" He offered.

"Ya thanks Wally"

"Don't mention it, So want to talk about your dream?"

"No, I just want to forget about it" She shook her head.

"If you want to forget it, Then you have to tell someone about it"

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Of course talking about my dreams always helps, So tell me"

"Let me make the hot chocolate first"

Wally nodded and made the sandwiches.

After Kuki finished making the hot chocolate she poured it into two mugs and gave one to Wally as she sat beside him.

"Thanks" He said.

"So you want to know about the nightmare huh?"

"Ya, I never knew you can dream about something worse than rainbow monkeys destroyed, or any other bad things happening to those cruddy rainbow Monkeys"

"This one was much worse, I had a dream about you" Kuki told him and she started to tear up again.

"Me? Oh C'mon Kuki I can't be that bad, me appearing in your dreams don't make them nightmares" Wally said.

"I meant, That I had a dream about loosing you" Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Wally hugged her "It's okay; you won't lose me I promise, just calm down and tell me what happened"

She started to cry more as she told him her dream "I had a dream that you we-were kidnapped"

Wally thought for a second then said "It's okay Kuki you know I can't be kidnapped by anyone, I am from KND remember? Any way tell me the what Happened"

"You were walking home after school, and you were kidnapped by a serial killer, we spent two years searching for you but we found nothing, we didn't Know anything about you, Then we found your d-dead body by the beach, It was th-thrown in the ocean" She was now covered in tears but she cried more And more.

Wally patted on her back the idea of him kidnapped and killed wasn't nice, But he knew it was just her dream, he is Walbee Beetles and he's a part of KND No one could kidnap him, it won't be that easy.

"It's okay kooks, It's just a dream" He pulled away.

"I know but I am still scared do you know what could happen to me if I lost you?"

"Kuki Look at me" He made a very heavy eye contact.

"I will never leave you, No matter what happens I am gonna stay with you, No one can take you away from me, and of course no one will kidnap me, I Mean C'mon Kooks I am Walbee Beeteles and I am a part from KND I can't be kidnapped, beside you're a strong girl you can do anything on your own"

She finally smiled and wiped her tears "Thanks Wally It helped, you know I never seen you talk so seriously"

"Ya I know that's why I am going to get things back to normal again" He started to tickle her.

She fell slowly on the floor laughing really hard, He took his place above her and started to tickle her more.

"Ok that's enough stop" She said between her laughs.

"Girl I just started, Beside I love to see you happy"

"Well, I- I am not happy about that" She said between her laughs then she laughed more.

Wally smiled and tickled her more, He knew that Kuki was really strong but he sure didn't expect this, she rolled on the floor, and took her place above Him and started to taste him from his own medicine, and he started to laugh immediately.

"Kuki, just stop it" He said laughing really hard

"Only in your dreams" She tickled him even more.

He laughed a lot, then he rolled on the floor and now he was above her, but he only stared at her no tickling.

"Ok now what?" She asked.

"Now we take a break" He mad another eye contact.

"Sounds great, So Wally?"

"What?" He asked.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled but not that loud, they were lucky that the kitchen was far from Abby's and Hoagies room.

"No we need to talk first" He smiled.

"Can't we talk like normal people" She said.

"Nah, That won't be fun" He smirked, Still looking at her violet eyes.

"Oh and you believe that this is fun" She rolled her eyes.

"It is to me" He shook his arms.

"Wally get off me" She was getting a little angry, but it was fun in the same time.

"Okay I will get off you cruddy Shelia, But before I do kiss me"

"W-What?" She didn't expect that coming.

"C'mon do I have to do this myself too"

"You know what you just do it yourself, I am enjoying this" She teased him.

"Fine" He smiled, and leaned more and gave her a long kiss.

She kissed him back, with every feeling she had, she was waiting for this moment since like forever, and it finally happened it was just amazing, after they Pulled away they were both red, but they were smiling.

"You know we still didn't do the talking part" Wally joked.

"I love you Wally" She smiled.

"I love you too Kooks"

"So are we done now?" She asked.

"Ya now we are done" He nodded.

"Great, Now GET OFF ME" She cried.

"Okay fine don't you cruddy yell on me"

"I am not yelling"

"Yes you are"

" am not"

"Are too!"

"What ever, I am going back to sleep" She got off the floor, and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good night" She waved.

"Good night sleep well" He waved back.

Of course both of them were as red as a tomato, and it was 3 o'clock in the morning now but it perfect.

Kuki went back to bed knowing that she will have wonderful dreams.

For once in her life, she's glad that she had a nightmare.  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**A/N: This was short and kinda sappy, but what to do I like sappy stuff! I hope you liked that it's totally random and totally came out from no where so please Review and I hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
